


Fire meet Gasoline

by aliceg307



Series: Fire Meet Gasoline [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wonder Woman 1984 (2020) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceg307/pseuds/aliceg307
Summary: With a thriving business selling artifacts to museums, (Y/n) finds the one thing she has been waiting for, the Dreamstone. When she finds out that her fellow businessman, Maxwell Lord wants the stone, she uses it as leverage to get inside his company and take it down from the inside. However, she gets more then she bargains for.
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader, Maxwell Lord/You, Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Series: Fire Meet Gasoline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107875
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

The television resounded through the storefront window. It was the same advert they always played at the minute. Maxwell Lord and his amazing company Black Gold Cooperative. ‘Life is good, but it can be better.’; that was his catchphrase. Who knows if anything actually comes from the deal he was offering to people. Every time they find oil, every investor gets money back. That was the basics of it; a guy with an oil company looking for investors. I don’t give the advert any acknowledgement as I walk past, apart from an over-exaggerated eye roll. I’ve heard his catchphrase too many times already for my liking. 

I continued on down the street. It was 8 o’clock in the morning so there weren’t too many people there. The only ones there were busy rushing to get coffee or to get a newspaper so they could get to work on time. However, they all still seemed to stop and stare as I walk past, my heels clicking on the pavement. People are surprised that I walk to work, that I don’t get a chauffeur to drive me there. The idea must be alien to them. A CEO of a massive company who walks to work. The truth is I like the alone time that walking gives me. Also the benefits of being outdoors outway the benefits of sitting awkwardly in the back of a car with a person you don’t want to speak to.

Within a few blocks, I had reached my offices. The building didn’t look like much on the outside, sure it was still basically a skyscraper but it looked like every other office block in the city, in the country even. I stepped through the revolving doors and into the bright, white lobby. I didn’t get to admire its beauty often, It’s elegant pillars that stood in the corners, the various historic artifacts that lay in glass cases around the space. However, today would not be any different. My receptionist, Eliza, waves me over to her desk.  
“Good morning, Miss (L/n). Good news we have had a big haul come in. Seems like there’s some good stuff in there. Also, Maxwell Lord called, he wanted a meeting with you.”  
I smile and thank her before rushing off towards the lifts. My office is on the 14th floor so it’s a long ride up. I don’t mind it though. The view of the city is amazing from up there. I watch the same view from the glass lift as it takes me upwards. The sun was still rising on the horizon, leaving a hazy orange glow over everything. Just as I was admiring it, the lift dinged as it reached my floor. I got out and headed towards my office and workshop. It was quite a large space. On the left was my desk stacked to the brim with paperwork. To my right was a large illuminated table stacked with crates, probably the shipment that Eliza was talking about. 

I dump my coat and bag on the floor next to my desk and walk over to my workshop to begin unpacking the various crates that are piled up. As usual, they are filled with things like ancient swords, jugs, cutlery and basically anything else that you could find in a museum. I pick one particular item. It’s a jug with intricate blue detailing on it. It looks Japanese from the depictions of samurais and cherry blossom trees. I rotate the piece slowly so I can take in the jug as a whole. However to my surprise, half of the vase is missing. I looked frantically looking for the other piece. My eyes landed on it in the box that it was transported in. Broken in transit, most likely. I held the pieces together. They fit together almost perfectly, apart from a few tiny shards that were missing. I placed it carefully in the box. As I do, Jordan walks into the room. 

Jordan is basically my second in command. When I’m not in, he’s the one that covers for me. He walks over as hurried as usual and slams his clipboard on my table as he tries to catch his breath. I look over at him, concerned.  
“You okay?” I ask  
“Yeah, yeah….. Phew.” His breaths are shallow and quick and his hands are on his knees. He starts speaking again when he’s got some breath back. “Okay so, the restoration team is all done with the last shipment. Also, the sales team has managed to find buyers for all of those items.”  
I walk around the table as he speaks and looks at the other items that are stashed in crates.  
“Great. Good job. Eliza said this lot came in this morning so I want all the teams working on these. Restoration, sales, everybody. We need to get the research team on it as well. It’s gonna be essential if any museums are gonna buy it.” Jordan writes everything down as I speak. “They don’t want to pay to research it themselves so we have to do it.”  
“Of course. I’ll get some people to come and collect them right away.”  
He quickly walks out the room shutting the door behind him. However, he reverses back in with a worried expression on his face.  
“Jordan?”  
“Umm, yeah… I forgot to tell you….. There’s someone here to you.”  
“Oh okay. Send them in.”  
“Umm (Y/n)... It’s Maxwell Lord.”

I looked at him, shell shocked. For the moment, I don’t have any words. Well, that’s a lie, sort of. The one word that does pop into my head is, Why? What have I got that Maxwell Lord wants. I decide to ignore the thought and tell Jordan to send him in. I can tell by the look on his face that he’s surprised that I’m even letting him in, let alone talking to him. To be honest, I’m surprised too. He’s the one who’s stealing all my airtime. In that respect, he’s my rival. I try to wipe the shock off my face and replace it with a smile. Okay, it’s a very fake smile but it’s a smile nonetheless.

The door to my office opens again and this time the one and only walks in. He’s sporting his usual pinstripe suit and bleach blonde hair.  
“Mr Lord, What a surprise.” I flash him a smile  
“Miss (L/n)! A pleasure to meet you!” He rushes over and shakes my hand vigorously. “Your office is lovely! But not as lovely as you.”  
I give him an awkward smile and nod my head. I decide to walk over to my desk and sit behind it.  
“What is it I can help you with?” I ask politely.  
“Straight to business then. Good, I like that in a woman.” I try not to roll my eyes at his antics but I just can’t not. “I’m looking for a certain artifact. Since you specialise in that sort of thing, I thought you might know something about it.”  
“And what would this artifact look like?” I question.  
He slides a piece of paper over to me. On it is a detailed pencil drawing of a gem. It looks as if it has a band of rock going around the centre of it. It looks like every other gem I’ve seen pass through here.  
“I don’t know what to tell you, Mr Lord. I have seen so many that look almost the same.”  
“Oh come on.” He walks around to my side of the desk and sits on the edge. His hand gently caresses my cheek. I turn my head and get up from my seat. When I look back at him, my hands instinctively land on my hips.  
“Mr Lord. I have never seen this stone before. If I ever see it, I will make sure to contact you.” I make sure to fill my voice with confidence to hide the nervousness that had suddenly appeared in the pit of my stomach.  
“Thank you.” He nods and begins to turn away.  
I really want to ask the question that’s on my mind, however, the nerves are starting to eat away at my confident facade. The words come out my mouth anyway.  
“What’s so special about this rock?” I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. It’s so odd. Why am I so nervous?

He stops in his tracks as I asked.  
“Let’s just say it’s important to my success.” And with that, he was gone.  
I let out a shaky breath, my hands landing on the edge of my desk as I do so. What on earth was that? His last statement has me stumped. What could a rock have to do with his success? I thought he was already successful. But that wasn’t what my mind focused on apparently. I could still feel his soft skin against my cheek. It was like the feeling was burned into my memory. I rub my eyes and face trying to get it to go away but it didn’t seem to work. Damn it! My next best option is to bury myself in my work. I look at the pile of paperwork that lies on my desk. A sigh escapes me. This should get my mind off it. 

I sit back at my desk and begin filling in the pieces of paper one at a time. As I read through each one and sign them, my mind slowly gets clearer and clearer. I keep going until my wrist begins to ache. When I eventually decide to stop, the pile has been moved to the other side of my desk, every single one of them signed and ready. I sit back in my chair and let out another sigh. Turning my chair around, I look out the big window behind me and at the city that lies behind it. I had been sitting there for so long that the morning sun had become a beautiful sunset. Usually, a view like this would put a smile on my face but today it didn’t seem to be working and I have no idea why. After that meeting, I can’t think straight. Thankfully Jordan dragged me out of my thoughts before I could go further down that rabbit hole.

“Hey (Y/n).” I turned my chair back around and smiled at him. “You done for the day? A few of us are going to grab some dinner. Wanna come?”  
I sit there and contemplate it for a minute. This could be just what I need. Going out with friends could put everything in my head back where it belongs.  
“Yeah. That sounds great.” I grab my stuff and follow Jordan down to the lobby. There we were met by a group of people. Despite being their boss, they had all become close friends of mine. Some would say that it’s unprofessional but I say that if you can’t be friends with your employees then they probably won’t last very long. Eliza greets me with a hug.  
“(Y/n). I’m so glad you could come!”  
“Me too. Believe me, I need it after the day I’ve had.” I can tell she’s going to ask about it but she thankfully thinks better of it and stops herself. Instead, she asks me where we are going to eat.  
“Good question. I have no idea.” I decided to ask Jordan. He’s the one who usually organises these types of things so he should know. However, my good intentions start a debate in the group. Voices spill out from every direction.  
“How about Chinese?”  
“Nah. I didn’t enjoy that.”  
“What about that restaurant we went to ages ago?”  
I look over at Jordan. He seemed to catch on to my look.  
“Okay! Everyone shut up!” They all look at him, shocked. “I mean that in a polite way. Let's just walk down the street and see if we can find a restaurant we all like.”

Boy oh boy was that a bad idea. We ended up wandering around for what felt like hours. Every restaurant we stopped at someone had something to say against it. In the end, we stopped at this small bistro type place. The outside of it was really pretty. Fairy lights were hung from the building and around the outdoor seating area. It reminded me of a Parisian restaurant I went to while I was on a business trip. Despite the pretty exterior, everyone decided to pile into the small restaurant. We sat at a long table with enough seats for all four of us. Once we were happily seated, waiters brought menus and got our drink order. I glanced down at the menu and at the large array of dishes that they had available. It would be impossible to choose just one. However, that decision would apparently have to be delayed.  
“Sooo. (Y/n). Let’s not ignore the elephant in the room.” I looked up from my menu and at Amanda who was sitting opposite me. The confused look on my face prompted her to continue. “How was your meeting with Maxwell Lord?! Come on we want all the details.”  
I looked between everyone at the table. They all wanted to know what happened, their excited faces told me everything they were thinking. I shut the menu and placed it on the table.  
“It wasn’t that interesting. He was just looking for some artifact. Probably a family heirloom or something.”  
Everyone didn’t seem impressed and I was quickly told that.  
“Come on, there had to be more than that. I thought it would be like a fire meeting ice.” Jordan commented  
“No. No. More like fire meeting gasoline.” Monty added.  
I rolled my eyes at them.  
“Nope. He just wants me to keep a look out for some rock. I need to do some research on it.”

I didn’t dare tell them about his last statement to me.  
‘Let’s just say it’s important to my success.’  
It’s been ringing through my head since he said it like a song on repeat. I need to find out what he’s planning. It could be dangerous and I don't want my friends getting hurt. I need to find out what that rock is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) begins her search for the stone. She discovers just what it is and why the mysterious Maxwell Lord want it so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finally wrote a new chapter. I've been on a bit of a hiatus because of my college work but I should be back writing chapter now. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry, I'm not very good at summaries.

This stone. This stone has been on my mind since Maxwell mentioned it to me. The image of it that he had given me, still lay in its place on my desk, right where he left it. I couldn’t help but stare at it. Every time I tried to move my eyes away, they always seemed to wander back. It looked like any normal gem but something about it wasn’t right. It was like, even just the image, was pulling me in. If this is what a picture of it is like then I never want to find the actual stone. However, part of me was still curious. Why did it make me feel this way? Was I meant to find it? Questions flooded my brain. My hand instinctively reached up and covered my eyes. I sat there rubbing them until I began to see stars. Typically, as soon as I uncovered my eyes, Jordan was in the doorway, knocking on the post.   
“Come in, Jordan.” I huffed. It came out with a tone of annoyance which he picked up on immediately.  
“What’s up with you? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” He questioned in a lighter tone than the one I had used.  
“Nope, that’s cause I didn’t sleep at all.”   
“See I thought you drank too much last night.” He joked.  
“Haha.” I smiled. “Nice try, but I didn’t drink.”  
“See there’s the cheery (y/n) I know.” He walked over to my table, a pile of paperwork in hand.  
Jordan went to place it on my desk but noticed the drawing before he did.   
“What’s this?” He asked, inquisitively.  
“Nothing, just that rock that Maxwell Lord is looking for.”  
He picks it up off the table and studies it carefully.  
“I recognise this.” He says nonchalantly.  
“Wait you do!” I exclaim.  
“Yeah, It was on the news. Some black market deal went wrong. I think the FBI have it now.”

My heart sank. For what reason, I don’t know. There was no reason for me to even want to get the stone. However, something about it intrigued me. Jordan, at this point, had noticed that I was caught up with the thoughts in my head so had proceeded to make his way to the door. I stopped him before he could get there though.  
“Where was the deal?” I asked.  
“Oh, In the Mall. In a Jewellery store.”  
“Huh. Interesting. Right under everyone’s noses.”  
“These types of things usually are.” The confused look on his face told me that he was wondering why I was asking about this. I’m glad he didn’t ask, he wouldn’t like what I want to do next. Even as he left through the door, he looked at me with a concerned expression on his face through the glass walls of my office. I watched him as he did so, smiling innocently so as to calm his suspicions. I waited for him to enter the elevator and leave the floor before beginning my research. 

I got up and entered my workshop and headed towards the bulky computer that was placed on one of the side benches. I needed to think carefully about what I searched for. If the police or the FBI caught any wind of what I was up to, they wouldn’t hesitate to arrest me. Looking up black market deals wasn’t exactly the legal thing to do. I proceeded to head to a local news site. If they think I’m just looking at the local news then it won’t raise too much suspicion. Hopefully, anyway. I proceeded to click on various news articles before finding the one I needed. It took quite a bit of scrolling but I found it. The article slowly popped up on my screen; “Jewellery store in the centre of a black market trade.” It wasn’t as interesting as I thought it would be. The three criminals were apprehended so was the owner of the store. Damn. There goes my chance at finding out what that stone is. 

I begin to shut the computer down and pack all of the stuff in my workshop away. I can never cope with everything being untidy so I have to organise everything every so often. However, just as I start, the phone on my desk starts to ring. Quickly I run over and answer it.  
“Hello, this is (y/n) (l/n).”  
“Miss (l/n). It’s Eliza. There is Miss Diana Prince here to see you. She doesn’t have an appointment.”  
“Oh. Okay, send her up.”  
I had never heard of this woman before. She’s probably just a new client, looking for some super rare artifact that she can’t find herself.

It took her a few minutes to get up here, but before long, the elevator pinged announcing her arrival. I watched as she walked up the corridor to my office. She was wearing a white jumpsuit and leopard print heels. Her jet black hair bounced as she walked. She was the very reason that men were never interested in me because they had more beautiful ones to chase after. Her knock at my door shook me from my thoughts. I waved her through and stood up. She made her way over to my desk and shook my hand before sitting down in one of the chairs opposite.  
“Miss Prince, What can I do for you today?” I asked politely.  
“I need your help.” I looked at her knowingly.  
“Of course, what can I help you find?” She looked at me confused.  
“No, no. I’m not a client.” Now it was my turn to look confused. “I work at the Smithsonian, in cultural anthropology and archaeology more specifically. We have just had some artifacts delivered to us for assessment by the FBI.”  
My confusement turned into astonishment. How could the very thing I’m looking for turn up and be handed straight to me.  
“Sounds interesting. What can I do to help?” I tried to sound innocent but I’m sure some excitement had come through accidentally.  
“Well, we could do with some help identifying some of them. There’s a lot and we don’t have a big enough team to do all the work by the FBI’s deadline. Plus your the best in the business.” I smiled at her, gratefully.  
“I would be happy to come in and help but I’m sure I’m not the best, there are a lot of people better than me.”  
“I highly doubt that. If you could come in as soon as you can it would be a great help.” She began picking up her bag and walking out of my office. I stood up and rushed to open the door for her.   
“Thank you,” I say and offer my hand. She shakes it firmly before heading towards the elevator. 

I make my way back over to my desk, watching to see if the elevator had left yet. Once it had, my body erupted with excitement. I suddenly began a happy dance around my office. However, I stopped abruptly. Why was I so excited by this? I know nothing about the stone. It’s probably just a normal stone. It won’t be rare in any way. And even if it is I won’t be contributed to the finding of it. Or could it be something to do with Maxwell Lord? Should I tell him? He does know what it is. Maybe he would tell me if I told him where it is. As soon as the idea entered my brain, my feet began to move me towards the door. I picked up my bag and coat and headed out the door. As I reached the lobby, I kept my head down trying to avoid anyone and everyone who wanted to talk to me. It was going so well until I reached the front desk.   
“Miss (l/n)!” I sighed as she called me over.  
“Eliza. What’s up?” I put on my best fake smile as I spoke to her.  
“You heading out for lunch? I could get someone to bring a car around for you.”  
“No thanks, Eliza. I’m just going out for a walk.”  
“Okay, have fun.” I smiled at her before finally exiting the building.

I walked all the way to the Black Gold Cooperative. It was only a couple of miles away so it didn’t take me too long. The building looked like a palace. Palm trees lined the driveway up to the building and a big golden sign of the company logo adorned the front of the building. At least I knew I was in the right place. The inside was even more lavish. Golden columns outlined a circular room that the front desk was placed in. However, one thing stood out most of all; It was really quiet. Usually, there would be employees and visitors milling about and moving from one place to another. However, here it was completely silent. A woman stood at the desk typing away at a computer. I approached her and smiled. She looked up at me and smiled back.  
“Hello, how can I help?”  
“I’m here to see Maxwell Lord.”  
She nods at me and picks up her phone. I stand there awkwardly as she talks to presumably Maxwell. Before long the phone has been placed back in the holder.  
“You can go through. Use the elevator and take it to the top floor.” I nod and thank her before following her instructions.

The top floor was not what I expected. Outside the elevator was a large office, which I’m guessing would be for employees. However, there wasn’t anyone there. Large long tables sat in rows, unused and empty. I spotted an office on the opposite side of the room. As I approached it, Maxwell Lord suddenly burst out of the double doors.  
“Miss (l/n)! What a lovely surprise! Come on in!” He gestured towards his office. I make my way inside. Surprisingly, the office was decorated to the brim with golden ornaments and other nick nacks. I sat down in one of the chairs opposite his desk.   
“So what can I do for you?”  
“That stone… I found it. Well, I know where it is.” His face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
“Wait really?! Where is it?”  
“Hold your horses. Before I tell you where it is, I want to know what it is.”   
“I knew this would happen..” He sat back on his chair, contemplating whether to tell me or not. After a few moments of thought, he spoke up again. “Fine. This stone can give us anything we want. We just have to wish for it.”  
I looked at him, my face crumpled in confusion.  
“Wait so you're telling me that you think this stone is magic.” I laughed at him, I didn’t mean to do it out loud but It just erupted out of me.   
“I knew you would react like this. Just you wait, when I get this stone I’m going to be the richest and most famous man in the world.”  
I stopped laughing enough just to be able to start talking.  
“Okay, have fun with that, it’s in the Smithsonian. Good luck with your magic rock.” I began to walk out of the room.   
“Wait!” He shouted after me. I turned around again. I don’t think even he knows why he stopped me. “Let me prove it to you.”  
“Go on.”  
“Let me prove it to you. If it was a lie you can go and report me to the police or whatever you want to do. But if I’m right, we could be the most powerful people in the world.”  
“Why do you want me in your little plan?”  
An awkward silence settled between us as he tried to come up with an excuse.  
“You need me to get into the Smithsonian don’t you.”  
“Yeah.”  
I scoffed but thought about it for a minute.  
“Fine but If you double-cross me, I can make your life a misery.”  
“I don’t doubt that for a second.”


End file.
